


Being  together

by Hotgitay



Category: God Friended Me (TV)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Love, Other, Romance, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:47:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21811657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Cara and miles vow to stick together
Relationships: Cara Bloom/Miles Finer
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Being  together

“I couldn’t be away from you too long”Cara says wrapping her arms around Miles 

“Well I’m happy I have you back”Miles exclaimed

“Am I still welcome at your place?”Cara asked him 

“You’re always welcome Cara”Miles kisses her tenderly 

“You are so special”Cara caressed his face

“As are you my love”Miles replies 

“I was so scared I ran away from us”Cara admitted 

Cara broke up with him because she thought that’s what she needed to do 

“We won’t let the god account stop us from being together”Miles assures her


End file.
